Rainier's Good Cause
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Rainier is collecting money for a special cause. How will this go? Borrowing OCs.


**LET IT RAIN ONE SHOTS! *screams as letters fall from the sky***

**Stripes: Umm. Enjoy the story. **

***mumbles while stuck under giant letters***

**Stripes: The "A" is stuck WHERE?**

Petunia sighed, cleaning the large white smudge on her carpet. The pet bird that she kept was let out a not too long ago, but she soon had an accident on the carpet. The bird was soon shoved back into its cage.

"And I just cleaned this carpet this morning," Petunia sighed, before hearing a ring on her doorbell. "Just a minute!" Petunia called out, still cleaning the carpet. She wiped furiously until the stain was completely gone from her dark carpet, but Petunia would've sworn she still saw something.

Petunia heard her door open, but didn't look up. She was determined to get the stain out.

"Hi Miss Petunia," a shy voice said, and Petunia immediately knew it was Rainier. Rainier was a ray cat with tabby markings. He was six years old and always thought he could do anything by himself. Although he wasn't usually shy, he always seemed shy around Petunia.

"Hello Rainier," Petunia greeted. Rainier didn't say anything at first, but then he asked, "You know the carpet's clean, right?" Petunia sighed and kept scrubbing. "It's dirty," the skunk said flatly, still not looking up. Rainier decided to ignore her. "Uh, hey Miss Petunia, can you give me some money? It's for a good cause."

Petunia paused and finally looked up. She saw Rainier, standing over her with a small pickle jar in his hands. The skunk gave an "aw" when she heard about the "good cause." "Sure thing Rainier," Petunia said, standing up. She walked over to her purse and grabbed five dollars. She put it in Rainier's jar and continued cleaning.

"Thanks Miss Petunia," Rainier said cutely. "Also, your floor is still clean." Petunia growled in frustration. "It's still dirty," she said through clenched teeth. "Well, I'm going to go now," Rainier said, heading towards the door. "Alright, see you later," Petunia called out.

Rainier watched her clean the floor. "For the last time, Petunia, the floor is clean," the cat said. "And for the last time, Rainier, IT'S EFFING DIRTY!"

Rainier's eyes widened and he quickly was out the door.

* * *

Rainier soon came across Flippy. The old veteran was currently sitting down in the shade of an oak tree reading a large book, smiling at all the good parts.

"Hi Mister Flippy!" Rainier exclaimed, running up to him. Flippy looked up from his book and smiled when he saw the cat. "Why hello, Rainier," Flippy greeted, putting down his book. "Um, Mister Flippy, can you give me some money? It's for a good cause," Rainier said, holding out the jar that already contained five dollars.

Not being able to say no to a six year old, Flippy took out his wallet and pulled out ten dollars. "Thanks Mister Flippy!" Rainier exclaimed, a smile on his face. "And what is this good cause?" Flippy asked. Rainier's face fell. "Well… it's called… um," the cat started. Flippy smiled. _He can't even pronounce it_, the bear thought to himself.

"It's alright," Flippy said, putting the money in a jar. Rainier smiled and ran away. Flippy chuckled and resumed reading his book. Then, all of the sudden, Rainier came back. "What is it this time?" Flippy asked, still reading his book.

"I just now remembered," Rainier said with a smile. "Stripes told me to tell you that she thinks you're gay… what does that mean?" Flippy ignored his question and stared at him in shock. "Now why on earth would she think that?" the bear asked. "She says it's because you're reading something called… Twilight?" Rainier responded, before running away again.

Flippy stared at the running Rainier before closing his book and setting it down.

* * *

"I will not lie dude," Stripes said to Zippy. "Those claws in your mouth is totally freakin' awesome." She took a large gulp from the bottle of soda. Zippy smiled also took a drink.

Stripes was a simple orange tiger with black stripes and a light brown ranger hat. Zippy was a red orange cat with long, orange hair. They were both in Zippy's home, talking about random topics.

"Seriously, dude, what other awesome stuff can you do?" Stripes asked. "I can sing! You wanna hear?" Zippy said, brightening up. "Nope!" the female tiger said cheerily. Zippy frowned and sipped her soda.

"Hey, Miss Zippy! Miss Stripes!" The two female cats turned to see Rainier peeking through the window. "Oh hi Rainier!" Zippy said cheerfully. "Come in!" Rainier backed away from the window and entered through the door.

Stripes noticed the jar in Rainier's hand. "What's the money for?" she asked, dinking more of her soda. "Oh this? It's money for a good cause!" Rainier said cutely. Zippy smiled and pulled out three dollars from her pocket. "That's cute! I'll help this good cause!" she said, but Stripes looked at the kid suspiciously.

"Come on, Stripes! Help out," Zippy encouraged. "Eh, I don't know," Stripes said, unsure of herself. "Stripes! How could you say that to a face like this?" Zippy asked, pointing to Rainier's begging cute face. Stripes looked at Zippy flatly. "Zippy, I think everyone here knows that I can say no to a face like that," she said. "Yeah, that is true, but it's for a good cause!"

Stripes eyed Rainier, but reached into her hat and pulled out ten dollars. Stripes bent down to give Rainier the money, who reached for it, but she paused for a second. "Are you _sure _this is for a good cause?" Stripes asked, stilling eyeing him. "Absolutely!" Rainier exclaimed. Stripes sighed and gave him the money. "Thanks Miss Stripes! You really made an animal happy!" Rainier said and ran out the door.

"So where were we?" Stripes asked, turning to Zippy. The other cat was about to answer, when the ground crumbled beneath her and she fell into a giant hole. The crunching sound must've meant that she broke her neck. All of the sudden, Lumpy emerged from the hole with a hard hat on his head and a spoon in his hand.

"Yes! I've finally dug my way to China!" Lumpy shouted to no one. Stripes stared before sipping her soda. "I'm not even surprised anymore."

* * *

Blink and Link where crowded around U, who was sitting on a tree stump and folding paper into a swan.

Blink and Link were two twin snow white wolves with red eyes. No pupils, just red. Link was male and could actually speak, while Blink was a female and was mute. U was a black cat with neon green markings, goggles, blackish gray gloves and metal claws instead of fingers, and an eye patch on one eye.

"And you fold this here… and there!" U said, holding up a paper swan. Seeing how easy it was, the wolf twin brought out their own papers and tried to fold them, but ended making identical pieces of trash. Link growled and dropped his paper, while Blink just threw it over her shoulder.

"I just don't get it," U said. "You know how to keep a man with a bullet wound in his head breathing, but you can't fold a simple airplane." Link growled again and sat next to U.

"Hi Miss Blink! Mister link! Mister U!" a voice exclaimed. They all turned to see Rainier coming towards them. U tensed when he saw the jar. "Can you give me some money?" the cat asked. "It's for a good cause!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" U shouted, got up, and started choking the six year old. "U! Stop!" Link shouted and was able to pry U's claws from Rainier's throat while Blink looked over the child. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Link shouted at U.

"Oh, I am SICK of this idiot!" U shouted. "Do you know what the good cause is? It's so he can buy himself some catnip toys! He always does this when he's high on catnip!"

**The end. Sorry if you were bored by it. Now, I borrowed Rainier, Zippy, and U. Blink, Link, and Stripes belong to me. I told the owner of Zippy that she wouldn't get hurt. **

**It's funny because I'm a jerk.**

**Well, hoped you liked it.**

**Rainier belongs to MuffinHTF**

**U belongs to Flippy Face**

**Zippy belongs to ZippyNoBousou**


End file.
